The Stranger (GAME ON)
|-|The Stranger= |-|Hell King Clown= Summary His last journey was here. He had many adventures. First he dealt with an island, then he dealt with a team. Last, he dealt with the Phobian beasts. He had enough being pushed around, so he learned how to ascend and descend. He went on one last exploration before he overthrew Satan. Appearance As in the pictures, but Hell King looks different. His face is as in the picture, but his clothes are burning magma armor, with a tail at the end made of hellish lava. He has claws for hands and his teeth spreads out and is a lot sharper. Personality He was as insane as before, but as soon as he gained rulership, he became more insane than before, a dictator i may add. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: The Stranger, "Satan" Origin: GAME ON Gender: Male Age: 200 years old Classification: Lord of Hell Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: America Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Power, rulership, fire, pure rage Dislikes: Friendship Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Ruling, tormenting, dictating, laughing Values: Power Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: Hell Previous Affiliation: The Team (RW), C.Y.P.R Themes: The Stranger's Theme, Hell King's Theme Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A | At least 2-A to High 2-A, possibly High 1-B Powers and Abilities: Same as his past versions, along with Power Mimicry, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 9) | Same as before to a much greater extent, along with Void Manipulation (His presence alone turns the arena into an infinitely expanding void), Existence Erasure, Hellfire Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Scales to Emyopo, who destroyed an infinite set of worlds, or universes) | At least Multiverse Level+ to High Multiverse Level+ (Infinitely superior to vast amounts of Multiversal beings capable of reshaping and controlling Multiverses. Even the likes of God and Satan consider themselves to be merely fragments of a weakened Hell King), possibly High Hyperverse Level (Destroyed an infinite amount of dimensions with just his bare hands, defeated HOSTLESS with little pressure) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Multiverse Class+ | At least Multiverse Class+ to High Multiverse Class+, possibly High Hyperverse Class Durability: Multiverse Level+ | At least Multiverse Class+ to High Multiverse Class+ (God and Satan combined couldn't hurt him.), possibly High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+, possibly High Hyperverse Level Standard Equipment: Claws, teeth, sword Intelligence: Animalistic (Acts out of instinct) | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Can get too angry | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: INFINITY: He manipulates the following: *'The Infinite Darkness:' Holds out his hand and lets them see all the darkest fears they have. *'The Infinite Insanity:' Glares at the foe and causes them to go insane. *'The Infinite Rageful:' His power increases in rage as he boosts his own. Key: The Stranger | Hell King Clown Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Clowns Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Rage Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Immortals Category:Berserkers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Biology Users Category:Aura Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dream Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Law Users Category:Information Users Category:Causality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Light Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Plot Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Tier 1